


We gon' resonate, resonate

by ijustwannamakeyousmile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I don't have anything specific planned so give me cute cliches yall would love to see!, I'll tag as I go but plz look forward to:, Jung Sungchan-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Panicked Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Plz comment/request how the members react!, Protective Hyungs, Protective Jung Sungchan, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, meeting the friends, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwannamakeyousmile/pseuds/ijustwannamakeyousmile
Summary: They may be chaotic, but they aren't dumb.-21 members+ a few more (surprise) important people's reactions, observations, and interactions with2chan :)
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118
Collections: Flustered Gays





	1. Prologue

Sungchan never said anything about this being a date.

Now don’t get him wrong - he’d trip over his sock if you even tried to imply that he wasn’t 100% whipped for his Haechan-hyung. The _problem_ was that there was a time and place for this one-sided flirting. Less than ten minutes away from filming his debut promotions (while, of course, bullying a vending machine into spitting out his last minute water run) was not one of those times, nor places.

It was just his luck that his respected role-model, his new found obsession, his _crush_ (though he would hardly ever admit to anyone after letting it slip to Jungwoo during the 23 member resonance promotions; his scheming fellow Korean wouldn’t stop shooting teasing glances at him)... Sungchan’s _hyuckie-hyung_ didn’t quite think, much less live on the same wavelength as the younger.

Lee Donghyuck was one of a kind.

Donghyuck was the kind of person that would welcome you into a huge pre-existing group of people with a slap on the back and a horrible pun. Donghyuck was the type of person to seek you out when you yourself didn’t know you were being anti-social. Lee Donghyuck was the sort of person who would stop at nothing to steal back your favorite snacks from the big, bad manager hyung at photoshoots.

Donghyuck was the best Gemini to ever exist. While some may characterize Gemini as two-faced liars, Sungchan just thought of Haechan as someone with many personas: the fluffy choco ball on Jaemin’s contact list, the genius that appeared in his heavenly form to rip Doyoung’s dreams to shreds, and worst of all, the Donghyuck staring straight into his eyes at the very moment.

“Sungchan-ah, here you go!”

It seems that while Sungchan was musing through his dynamic thoughts stored in the sunflower file of his brain, Haechan had appeared like a pokemon on a bright sunny day. A very cute pokemon holding out… holding out a water bottle?

“Ah, my apologies. I just zoned out and- and I’d forgotten the vending machine was broken like the other units mentioned- and I- I was just getting so water and-”

“Calm down Sungchannie,” Donghyuck calmly said with a slightly exasperated smile. “None of the staff are gonna blame you for being, like, three seconds late.”

The blush on Sungchan’s face almost rivaled the deep red the stylists were using for Haechan’s stage outfit. Why’d he have to go and stutter every time his pretty hyung was in front of him? It stressed him out more than the ticking time bomb that was his nerves.  
(It’s safe to say he could never really form complete thoughts while bombarded by the delicate peals of laughter the elder let out at that statement. His next choice of words should not be judged for the horrible decision it was.)

“Well we all know I’d reach the stage faster than you, shorty-” Sungchan muttered under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?!” Haechan’s eyes were being drawn out of his skull by the pure shock he was receiving. Sungchan - mr. I’m so tall - was roasting him about his height… _to his face_?

The absolute _nerve_ of him.

Even if Donghyuck was blushing brighter than the mushroom cows native only to certain Minecraft servers he hadn’t visited since he was very little, this overgrown _child_ should not be talking to his elder, his senior, like this. And by the steadily somber-approaching look of the other Chan’s face…

He knew he was in for a real beating.

(As much as someone who seemed half his height could beat him up, anyway)

“ _Oh Satan, please, oh please, remove your curse from my brain,_ ” thought Sungchan as he stifled a large chuckle at the size comparisons his mind was storming up with.

A chicken fighting it out with a moose;

A deer fighting it out with bigfoot;

An elf complaining about his workload by tackling down Santa Clause-

Haechan let out an inflated shriek of pure mortification out at that.

_Wait what?_

“Ohh… I said that aloud didn’t I?”

Needless to say, Sungchan was not making it alive to their 90’s Love stage.

He ran for his life.

Donghyuck let out a war cry.

Why, oh why, did Sungchan have to fall in lo-

Fall in _like_ with a Gemini with a Sagittarius rising?

_Moon in Sag:_

_The greatest need is to always search for something. In order to feel safe you might find that you need to have a goal, mission or philosophy that gives your life meaning. With the Moon in Sagittarius you have an optimistic approach to life and you believe that things will get better even if you get into trouble._

Yes; Sungchan _did_ search up his crush’s zodiac like a schoolgirl with an addiction to the ideal of a soulmate. He did slightly tear up when google told him Virgo (his own sign) didn’t have the best compatibility with Gemini.

It is what it is, however. And Haechan’s, “goal, mission, or philosophy that gives your life meaning” seemed to be tracking Sungchan down in the remaining five minutes before they had to get back on stage and beat him into a pulp like a tiny, _miniscule_ bear whining over his favorite chair being sat in.

The taller went up and down railways, flying over chairs, and dodging staff members left and right. Sungchan may have even tripped over his shoelaces once or twice but that's besides the point. Donghyuck was closing in on him to his right, reminiscent of an ice hockey player closing in on their opponent’s team. But in this case it wasn’t a hockey puck at stake, it was Sungchan’s dear _life_.

**Please don’t let it end here.**

“I just debuted I-”

And a hand landed on his shoulder, followed by two small-ish arms caging in on his shoulders. Donghyuck threw his whole weight at the younger, and they both landed in a pile. Specifically, a misshapen pile of limbs strewn across the rough ground in the dark.

“Uhhhm… Hyung where are we?”

The two boys had landed themselves in,

“-a huge pile of shit.”

 _Exactly_ what they needed three minutes before they were up to perform.

This is why Winwin was the leader, not Haechan.

“ _No one told me this is what I was signing up for,_ ” grumbled Sungchan in his head as the two got up and started brushing the dust off their clothes. “ _I should’ve understood when I saw the managers flinch every time Haechan smiled, every time they heard him start to giggle like a psychopath._ ”

Now that that smile was directed straight at him, however, Sungchan’s resolve broke.

“You’re _so cute_ ”

the taller rushed out, looking from his place above his group member's forehead.

Haechan tripped over his own two feet, “Huh? Where did- why did- where’d that come from?” The elder (although the smaller) fought to control the blush taking over his face. He was used to being the one calling others cute and clinging on to them. Now, stuck in this compact area and holding on to the taller’s arms, Donghyuck wasn’t sure what to think. He couldn’t. Thinking was for those who weren’t lowered abruptly into a state of panic when a hot person complimented them.

Encouraged by the flustered actions of his hyung, Sungchan let a tiny smirk tug at the corners of his lips.

Maybe… Just _maybe_ he could make his hyung regret ever trying to chase after him.

Afterall, Pretty boys shouldn’t have to do the chasing.

Sungchan voiced these thoughts aloud and followed it with a, “If you wanted to drag me into a closet, you could just say so, you know.”

Haechan squeaked, and borrowed himself further into Sungchans chest. Throwing his hands up into the air, Hyuck could barely register what he'd just heard. Pretty...? His shoulders tensed up slightly as he realized... Sungchan thought he was... pretty. A foreign feeling spread the blush on his cheeks to the very tips of his fingers, a strange warmth lodging itself in his heart.

The lack of personal space was not helping either of them, to say the least.

“Come on, let’s head on stage. Next time, just say you want to hang out.”

Haechan fumbled up from his Sungchan-supported position, and the two of them left the closet, a slight pep in their steps. Energizing forward, Donghyuck moved with the speed of the wind as he tried to escape the younger’s lingering gaze. Hyuck turned around and let his eyes wander back towards Sungchan’s face for a few seconds.

“Next time, let’s call it a date!”

(And if 2chan was lectured for their tardiness and hustled on to stage with red peeping through their supposedly perfect concealer, that’s no one’s business but Sungchan and his future date.)


	2. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing Haechan? Now that was something he could get behind. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 10 months by enhypen. its adorable heh :*
> 
> this was... kinda long ik!

Johnny was his room-mate. His ride or die. Doyoung trying to beat Haechan up? No. Johnny was on his side. Mark trying to take his seat in the van (specifically _just_ to piss him off every now and then)? No. Johnny was on his side. Does Taeil ever try to refuse skinship from Haechan? Never.

You know why?

Johnny was on his side.

Now Haechan was _so_ sure that this love and protectiveness showered on to him by his (undeniably) favorite Hyung would stretch over time and space, and even cross the barriers known as SM Entertainment’s horrible management! Even if there were 75 members by the end of 2050, Johnny-hyung would be on _his_ side and his side _only_.

This didn’t apply with Sungchan.

Jung Sungchan.

The only exception to many things: purposefully making Donghyuck trip over himself in front of everyone else and then trying to catch him, chasing him into corridors to say some cheesy one-liner in private, and the most flusteri- _frustrating_ thing of all being his stupid smirk whenever he manages to make Donghyuck turn into a stuttering, heart palpitating mess.

It really was unfair that Johnny would choose the other’s side, Donghyuck decides. The only thing he can do to prove it?

Show exactly how much of a conniving, evil threat Jung Sungchan was to his safety.

That’ll teach him.

\-------

Except it didn’t.

Because for every time Sungchan would look over at him, using the mirror for his “ _nefarious purposes_ ” - as Hyuck deemed it - the dratted, pesky rapper would bring him water when they stopped for water breaks.

In front of all the Hyungs.

In front of everyone.

Sungchan would follow him around like a little puppy: toying around with his hair, playing with his fingers, and initiating skinship out of _nowhere_. Then it went on for longer and longer, until all twenty-three neo members had noticed the tiny bursts of aegyo that would be directed at Haechan as they practiced the choreography for raise the roof, making the dancing and singing ace stumble over his steps and his lines.

And what did Johnny think?

Johnny was having the _time of his life_!

The father-like-hyung to Haechan was grinning at the little antics the two younger members were engaging in - the game of push and pull too obvious to everyone else but them.

Heck, even the dance teacher had given up on disciplining the two of them at practice! It was hard enough conjuring up 23 water bottles to scoot around and explain their positions; how was anyone supposed to keep track of two completely capable adults playing emotional hide-and-seek with one another?

_________

Johnny wasn’t expecting much out of his day. Go to practice, father around 22 members, and try not to trip over the mini fleet of water bottles (while trying to remember not to expose the water brand name on his instagram story).

But _damn_ wasn’t his day just improved significantly by 220% when he saw the faintest blush on Donghyuck’s face. Sure, it wasn’t that obvious to everyone (to be honest, most everyone thought at this point Sungchan and Haechan were just a strange pair of frenemies), but Johnny had excellent eyesight when it came to Donghyuck and his different moods. 

When Donghyuck stood in front of his desk, arms stretched wide open with expectant eyes glaring down at the tallest NCT members, Johnny was allowed a maximum of five seconds to put down whatever he was doing and redirect every single bit of his attention towards Haechan. If Donghyuck didn’t receive, his computer was switched off, followed by a pile of oversized hoodies and tears jumping onto his lap without warning. 

Johnny was always forced to accept his defeat. 

“ _People always say they want a cuddle bug until the bug grows wings and tentacles that suck the life out of you._ ” Was what Johnny would tell the other members when they cooed at the sight of the youngest member of 127 engulfing Johnny in a wave of cuddles.

(He was only pretending though, of course. Donghyuck believed cuddles were joy, and who would he be to refuse his favorite kid’s happiness?)

Johnny, being the ultimate father-figure/ sun-take-care-er-of/ best-adopted-hyung/ person-turned-cuddle-pole, obviously, _has_ seen Haechan’s various flirtatious escapades. From the time he dated Mark - turns out they only liked each other as friends, after all - as well as his time spent running around with this random Chinese boy from Atlanta when they went on tour to the States, he was well adapted to seeing Haechan gain shoots of confidence. 

_Normally_ , Haechan was the one to instigate things. Platonically, he’d be the one to go to the elders for skinship; the same could be said for everyone but Jaemin. Even romantically - Donghyuck would run around their dorms or hotel rooms singing his verses from old Dream albums with a huge smile on his face screaming, “I made him blush, Hyung! I made him blush!”

It was always a “him.” 

And Johnny would beat up anyone who dared to say that was weird or, netizens’ personal favorite, _unconventional_.

Johnny was the first member Haechan came out to, right after Mark. It warmed Johnny up to the brim when he thought about how much courage that must’ve taken him. Even if he stuttered through his words and explanations, the elder room-mate was proud he was brave enough to be himself in this homophobic, judgeful world.

(If only Haechan would stop saying everything was “homophobic” every time a slight inconvenience stepped up in his life. People could misunderstand.)

Johnny could see past the other members crowding his tiny make-shift corner with twenty-four jackets huddled up on the only carpeted place of the practice room. By the time he’d settled down, he was too late to stop the following words from coming out of his younger brother’s mouth,

“Oh my gosh why are you _so fucking homophobic_?”

Haechan couldn’t help it! Johnny knew he had a hard time controlling what he wanted spilling from his mouth, but he’d really thought Donghyuck had learned his lesson after mistakenly coming out to three staff members in the bathroom after one music bank show.

It seems… not.

The words were practically screamed on his part, and the last piece of mercy god had left for all of the chaotic men (and one boy, Johnny’s mind provided - Jisung was still a minor in Korea) crowded in that room was that it was only the group members left in that room. This was after required practice hours, but there was an end of year performance the next day. Choreographers were no longer needed, and any other staff had already retired for the day. That left… uhh… 7 very _done_ dream members, 14 faces varying between confused and shocked, and Johnny. 

Johnny, who could barely believe his eyes at the scene unfolding before his eyes on the other side of the practice room.

Haechan was squished on the side of the glass, his potential exit forward barricaded by Sungchan’s hand, and his vision blocked by the new member’s face stretching towards him.

“And why _should I_ , Hyung?” The innocent lilt at the end of the ‘01 liner’s voice rang out across the room, neither of them picking up on the fact that they were the current object of everyone presents’ attentions.

Donghyuck spluttered and willed a word - any word - to form from his lips and explode onto the younger’s face but he was helpless, as all he could register were the slightly buffed up arms trapping his tinier figure onto the wall.

It was artistically done, mused Johnny. Never had there been someone who could render Haechan this inexplicably speechless before! 

Now this? This was something he could get behind.

As the sound of other people going back to talking started up again, Johnny got up with a heave and sprinted his way over to the exact spot the other other members had started arriving. All 23 were well aware of Haechan’s usual antiques, so they decided to let it go - for now. Taeyong made a mental note to check in on how the Donghyuck and Sungchan were doing later.

Johnny reached the wonderful conclusion the overall leader didn’t however. Johnny decided Donghyuck was just getting some Karma from the universe. It was _obvious_ from the slight smirk adorning Sungchan’s face that it was the perfect time for him to step in.

In the end, with Donghyuck’s guard lowered down this much, Johnny found it just that much easier to weasel his way into their little two-person get together.

“Sungchan! My guy!” Johnny stepped into place beside Sungchan, clapping his back with the same energy oddly reminiscent of a dad greeting his child’s boyfriend. 

As the other shifted slightly away from him, Haechan just _knew_ Johnny had something coming for Sungchan. Oh, this was going to be good! Donghyuck’s mind drifted on towards popcorn and a cinema setting as Johnny’s mouth opened for the second time.

“What’s got Haechannie blushing like a lil’ virgin over here! Hah! Don’t tell me you’ve finally discovered his weakness for tall men, eh?”

_“Yah! Take that Sungcha- wait WHAT? WHAT DID HIS HYUNG JUST SAY?!”_ His thoughts rang through his head. Someone was sleeping on the couch tonight because Donghyuck just sank lower and lower into his shoes. The ripped parts of his jeans feeling like huge vulnerable openings, exposing the reddish tone rooting all over his body. Donghyuck felt like he could cry over this moment and this moment alone for _days_ on end to his mom.

Sungchan, on the other hand? Only became more whipped for the other idol.

Johnny could see it in the way his eyes started flashing with a glimmer of hope, flying towards the bowed head of the man in front of him. Sungchan leaned forward slightly and whispered into Donghyuck’s ear. 

“ _Hey Donghyuckie-hyung, does that mean I have a chance?_ ”

If shameless was a game, Donghyuck would be the queen. Johnny could count all the hairs on his head and not have reached the same number as the amount of times Haechan has acted out in front of people, shame forgotten and replaced with the bold energy of a confident gay on a mission. But reduced to the slack-mouthed, open-jawed condition in front of him, Johnny would have to say the impossible was always possible with these two.

If shameless was a game, Sungchan would be the king.

\-------------------------------------------

Later, in the safe, no-men-who-were-overly-flirty-and-hopelessly-attracted-to-Donghyuck space of the dorm, Haechan laid down on his bed, Johnny still in the midst of his before-bed routine. They _did_ have awards shows, so staying up till the early hours of the morning obsessively playing video games was, unfortunately, out of the question for now.

“You never did tell me what Sungchan did at practice today before I came over there…”

To be honest, Donghyuck wanted to smack the stupid grin off of Johnny’s face and deprive him of all the cuddles in the world over the next few days. But it was after practice. Everyone was tired. He turned onto his front, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow under him.

“He asked me to recall what he’d said to me… backstage at the… the music bank stage…”

“...and what was that?”

“I mean, I didn’t _want_ to hear him say anything and it was late for the stage and I was getting chased around and he’d been bullying me about my height and he said I was like one of santa’s elves and so I, of course, cannot let such slander go! So I went after him but we ended up falling into a _really_ dusty closet - or was it a cupboard? I dunno, but then he just started going off and saying this _complete_ nonsense like SERIOUSLY does he think I’m a fourteen year old schoolgirl or something-?”

“Just _take a deep breath_ and _tell me what he said_.”

Johnny was getting slightly worried now. Was he reading the situation right? Or was Sungchan overstepping some boundaries…

Haechan muffled something into his pillow with a half-asleep slur, which only added on to the deafened tone of his words melting into the calm atmosphere of the room. Haechan’s need for sleep, however, took second place to the thundering worry and curiosity parading around in Johnny’s mind.

“Say that again, Hyuck-ah?”

“He… He said I was pretty. And that… and that _pretty boys_ shouldn’t have to _chase_.”

Johnny’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“Goodnight Hyung!” 

Haechan snuggled back into his bead, full well knowing the amount of surprise he’d brought onto his Hyung.

Who would’ve ever known that _this_ would happen with the addition of new members?

____

It seems he was worried for nothing.

Sleep stopped evading him as thoughts pounded into his mind. The meaning behind the words relayed to him in confidence through whispers had just hit him smack dab on the face.

Sungchan had literally implied that he was head over heels for his little Haechannie and was going to chase after him. 

Johnny felt the weight of his make-shift parental title scamper onto his front and wake up his tingling nerves.

_Glup_

Johnny didn’t know what was going to happen, but if it got Hyuck’s heart hammering this hard throughout the room and made him start imitating Jisung’s lines in _My First and Last_ , he was all for it.

And really, that’s all he had to say on that matter.

\-----------------

Johnny discretely slides over a list towards Sungchan the next morning, the two of them alone and waiting for their stage makeup to be done.

“Here are some places he's been dying to eat at”

The hopeful smile returned to him made scrolling through his chat rooms at 5am in the morning, compiling all the names of popular places Haechan had spammed his friends were bragging about all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmasss (even if im not christian i love the vibe uk)
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes in the comments! Or any parts that are hard to understand!
> 
> Comments are food for writing :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down how you would like the members to react to this new ~development~ :3  
> That includes cliches, other ships, cute interactions, AND WHAT 2CHAN DYNAMICS YALL LOVE!!!!
> 
> (I'd also love if y'all could give me a better title hehe)
> 
> Everyone who has exams and needs to study good luck! I'm writing this instead of my math exam so-  
> have some playlists that might help (they helped me)
> 
> happy work:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3oWssOG8dBpPQHcEAXRZ6t
> 
> focus time for long study seshs:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25OHkk1FTL8r0vTrVYJVrA
> 
> If you're sad while studying :/  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41AdeIZc2EVEfZeDXbS4Sz
> 
> And cheer up! Get into!! The winter!!!! Spirit!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
